


Hairband

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [17]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent isn't very fond of Dale's hairband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairband

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, written during the SA vs NZ 1st ODI innings break. Got the idea when Faf du Plessis was discussing Dale's hairstyle in the commentary box.

Trent had seen the hairband in pictures before, but this was the first time he was actually standing in front of Dale wearing the ugly piece of cloth. The thing was, though, that Dale was absolutely beaming. He loved his hairband and felt actually _proud_ wearing the damn thing. So even though Trent wasn’t particular fond of the hairband, he kept that piece of information to himself. Dale was happy wearing it, so why take that happiness away?

“So what do you think?” Dale asked, giving Trent an expectant look and then he stroked the hairband – _stroked_ it-. “Cool, huh?” There was that proud smile again, Trent thought and so, even if he hated doing it, he lied to Dale.

“Very cool.” Trent nodded and faked a smile for his boyfriend. “So, just out of curiosity, what exactly are you planning on doing with your hair? Are you going to keep on growing it or what?” He liked Dale’s longer hair as it gave him something to tug on or to stroke. It was nice, but it was starting to get rather unruly.

“I’m not sure,” Dale said, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m following close instructions from Faf. I’m not entirely sure what he has in mind, but I trust his advice.” Faf was the uncrowned style and fashion king of the Proteas. He always gave everyone tips on how to dress or how their hair should look. Most of the team members ignored those tips, but Dale didn’t and that’s where he may have gone wrong.

“Was the hairband his idea as well?” Trent was starting to understand what had happened. Dale liked looking good, but the world of fashion and style was completely lost on him. So naturally he had turned to someone as Faf du Plessis. Most of the time Faf did have good ideas, but every once in a while, he went completely off the rails.

“Yes. I have to admit I wasn’t so sure about it at first, but Faf insisted it would look cool, so I gave it a go.” Dale was aware of the negative things people had been saying about the hairband, but he didn’t care. He liked it and that was the most important thing. “I know people have been mean about it, but they can fuck off. This baby is staying.”

Trent smiled once more and this time it was genuine. Okay, so the hairband was absolutely hideous, but the smile and Dale’s typical I-don’t-care-about-your-opinion manner of dealing with negative comments made it look good on him. Trent leaned in and kissed Dale on the lips. “I love it.” He could get used to the hairband, as long as Dale kept smiling like that.


End file.
